


Poolboys

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Poolside shenanigans, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: The snap of the camera caught his attention first. He looked up to see Prompto behind the lens, blushing and yet drawing closer with each tentative step. Click. Gladio smirked and folded his hands behind his head, flexing his muscles in the process. Click. Click, click, click. Another pose, turned to the side with his hair once more falling into his face, back arched just enough to accentuate his abs.Clickclickclickclickclickcli-





	Poolboys

**Author's Note:**

> For my NSFW Bingo series! The prompt was "Promptio + sit on my face + poolside" :)

Blue seas, ivory white sandy beaches, and all the spicy seafood he could eat.  
  
Clearly, Prompto had been missing out on a lot of luxuries in life. Galdin Quay was the first resort he’d ever seen (much less stayed at) and he’d already spent the first half of the day snapping shots of everything that caught his eye. Which was to say,  _everything_. Food, fish, people, the architecture of the resort itself, which was built like a great, overturned ark - nothing failed to amaze him about the Quay. Even their suite, with its two separate bedrooms, shared kitchenette, and built-in deck with a private pool was worthy of a few dozen snaps as Prom bounced excitedly from wall to window.

“We? Are staying  _here_?” he asked yet again, leaning out over the balcony railing to capture the colorful array of fish swimming right underneath. “It’s incredible!”

Gladio smirked. He’d wandered outside alone to find his boyfriend up on his tiptoes and half bent over the rails. Sliding the glass door closed behind him, he moved behind Prompto and let his hands come to rest on his hips, subtly lowering him back to the deck. “Sure is. You ever seen the ocean before?”

The blond shook his head and settled unconsciously back against the warmth of Gladio’s chest. His camera was still pressed to his face, the lens whirring as he zoomed in and out for the perfect wide-angle shot. “First time. It’s beautiful, though. Sure am glad Noct’s dad lent us the car for the weekend.”

A low hum of agreement against the rim of his ear. “Yeah. Speaking of the Princess, he and Iggy just took off to the restaurant. You didn’t, uh, wanna go, did you?”

“Already? Nah,” Prompto shrugged. He lowered his camera and turned at last to shoot Gladio a bright smile over his shoulder. “I’m kinda  _in the zone_ , gotta get these shots while the mojo’s flowing, y’know.”

While it wasn’t exactly the answer Gladio’s been hoping for, he grinned and squeezed his boyfriend tighter. “Sure, babe. I get it.” A soft kiss to his ear, then another before he continued. “Gonna hit the pool, you mind?”

The only answer was a flash of blue and a thumbs up. Prompto held his camera to his eye again as a flock of birds took off from the coast, while Gladio took the opportunity to slip away. Focused on his viewfinder, Prom missed the way amber eyes watched him even after Gladio reached the side of the pool. Or the swipe of a thick tongue over dark lips as he pulled his shirt up over his head, flexing his muscles more than absolutely necessary in an attempt to catch the blond’s attention.

In fact, it wasn’t until the Shield’s belt hit the wood of the deck that Prompto even bothered to glance his way. But by then, Gladio was already mostly naked, and smirking mischievously as he let his dark jeans fall to the ground as well.

Prompto audibly gulped.

“D-didn’t you pack a swimsuit?” he squeaked, gaze dropping instantly to the clear outline of his boyfriend’s dick inside his briefs. Which even as he spoke were being peeled down over taught, tanned skin.

Gladio grinned wide. “Yeah?”

“Oh. Okay.” Blue eyes lingered long enough to catch the tuft of dark hair revealed there before whipping back around to face the sea. His cheeks were as ruby red as the sea was sapphire, and at least ten times hotter than the sun that beat down on them both. Still, he didn’t miss the huff of laughter that left Gladio’s lips this time, or the tell-tale splash of water as he turned and slipped into the pool.

Suddenly, Prompto was finding it exceedingly difficult to focus on the scenery of the Quay.

To his credit, at least, he tried. Managed to last nearly ten minutes, in fact, his camera pointed at the swirls of clouds in the otherwise crystalline sky. All the while, his mind spiraling again and again back to the sounds of his boyfriend swimming -  _naked_  - in the clear water. Until gradually, and as subtly as possible, he turned the direction of his camera away from the wide open waves and instead to the sight right there on the deck.

And Gladio was indeed a  _sight_. Breaching the water, he swept the long, dark waves of hair back from his brow. From his shoulders all the way down the length of his sculpted forearms, his eagle tattoo glistened an inky black in the sunlight. His chest, thick, solid, heaved with the effort of his swim, and as he combed his fingers back through his hair, his nipples peaked just above the surface of the water.

The snap of the camera caught his attention first. He looked up to see Prompto behind the lens, blushing and yet drawing closer with each tentative step.  _Click_. Gladio smirked and folded his hands behind his head, flexing his muscles in the process.  _Click. Click, click, click_. Another pose, turned to the side with his hair once more falling into his face, back arched just enough to accentuate his abs.

_Clickclickclickclickclickcli-_

“Heh, alright, babe. Enough, I’m flattered.” Swimming over to the edge of the pool, he grinned as Prompto approached. “What happened to your ‘zone?’”  

Pale shoulders shrugged. “Oh, y’know. Some hot dude had to go and break my concentration.”

“What an ass.”

“I’ll say.” He flushed again the second the words left his mouth. “I-I mean, yeah. He’s, uh, totally rude. Only one way I could ever consider forgiving him.”

Amber eyes darkened, and Gladio leaned forward another few inches. “Oh? What would he have to do exactly?”

Prompto bit his lip. A thousand thoughts flashed through his mind in that moment, each one more explicit than the last, and all of them equally tempting. After all, Gladio had a great body. An  _amazing_  body, from his head to his toes, and there wasn’t a single part of him Prompto didn’t want to be pressed against in that moment.

But there was one part in particular….

“He’d, um. He’d have to sit on my face.”

The bluntness caught Gladio off guard for a moment. His eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up - and then he was grinning again. Wild, playful, excited.

“ _That_ ,” he said, already beginning to push himself out of the water and onto the deck. “Sounds like my kind of apology. Pool chair, let’s go.”

The blond’s boots scuffed on the wood of the deck as he scrambled up and after his boyfriend. Let his camera tumble onto the vinyl of one chair just before he was pushed bodily down onto the one next to it. Gasped as Gladio flattened the chair out in one swift move, then bent forward to steal the rest of his breath away in a hungry kiss.

“How do you want my ass, babe?”

“T-turn around?” Not used to giving the orders - or having them followed - Prompto watched in awe as Gladio flipped one massive thigh to the other side of the chair and shot him a cocky look over his shoulder. Smirking,  _waiting_. Prompto swallowed. His voice was barely a whisper. “Show me.”

_Glory. Perfection._  The chiseled mounds of Gladio’s ass were spread like butter before his eyes, wet and slick with the water from the pool and  _oh so tempting_  a vision. Between his cheeks, his hole was tight, clenched as a rivulet of water spilled down the cleft to drip from the base of his balls. Beneath, his thick cock hung half-hard and swelling by the second.

Prompto licked his lips. Without speaking, his eyes said it all; Gladio placed one hand on each of his thighs for balance as he sat back, pressing the heat of his body ever closer to his boyfriend’s face.

At some point, it may have crossed one or perhaps both of their minds that what they were doing was…risky. That anyone passing by on the beach or even out for a swim in the sea could have spotted them there, Gladio’s thick ass practically smothering the smaller man beneath him as he ground down on his tongue. Or Prompto moaning with need as he pushed his face further and further into welcoming warmth, gripping sculpted hips for dear life while Gladio’s scent, taste, desire enveloped him.

It might have crossed their minds, but the thought fled just as quickly. Prompto was too far gone, too lost in the act to bother to care. Against his tongue, Gladio’s rim was loosening enough to slide a little inside with each pass. He felt and  _heard_  his boyfriend shudder each time he dipped in past the muscle, let out moans of sympathy himself at the distinct musk of it. Before long, he was able to fuck his tongue into Gladio with little resistance, working through the ache in his jaw so long as the larger man  _kept making those sounds._

He hadn’t noticed when Gladio started pumping himself, but the signs came soon enough. When his gasps hitched and his muscles twitched, Prompto readied himself. Curled the tip of his tongue against the edge of his ring and blew out a long, slow breath. Moaned when he sensed Gladio tense up completely, right down to his core until his voice was barely a growl, and Prompto felt the splash of hot cum hitting him square in the chest through his shirt.

Damn. In hindsight he probably should have taken that off.

Luckily for him, Gladio seemed very much inclined to help very quickly. Still catching his breath, he pushed himself up off of the chair and his boyfriend beneath him. Turned to tug Prompto to his feet at his side, and grinned through flushed cheeks as he stripped him off every last piece of clothing he wore in record time. And then they were moving again, back to the pool where Gladio pulled him down into the water and embraced him in strong, grateful arms.

Laughing, Prompto smiled up at him through a curtain of drenched blond locks. “What are we doing?”

“You,” Gladio answered in a husky tone. “Are going to fuck me against the wall of this pool. Clear enough for ya?”

_Oh, yeah. Crystal._ And yet Prompto hesitated. Even as Gladio turned to grind his supple ass back against Prompto’s cock under the water, the blond could only giggle into the side of his neck.

“Sorry, babe,” he said, unable to resist a line that would have made even Ignis proud. “I gotta wait thirty minutes after eating before I can swim.”

~~(Ignis, when they told him later, merely rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Why hadn’t he thought of that one?)~~


End file.
